disney_xd_official_lab_ratsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Lab Rats is an Action/Comedy television show that perimered on February 27 2012 on Disney XD, The plot is a Teenage boy Leo Dooley,his mom gets married to a genius Billionaire then soon meets Adam Bree and Chase and grows a frendship with them. The series was orginally called Billion Dollar Freshman but was then changed to Lab Rats and added Bree in. It was created by Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore. The night it premiered 2.898 million people watched Crush, Chop and Burn. Episodes 1.Crush, Chop and Burn (101/102) - February 27, 2012 2. Commando App (103) - March 5, 2012 3. Leo's Jam (105) - March 12, 2012 4. Rats on a Train (107) - March 19, 2012 5. Exoskeleton vs. Grandma (106) - April 30, 2012 6. Smart and Smarter (110) - April 23, 2012 7. Bionic Birthday Fail (111) - May 7, 2012 8. Death Spiral Smackdown (108) - June 7, 2012 9. Can I Borrow the Helicopter? (112) - June 14, 2012 10. Back From the Future (116) - June 21, 2012 11. Chip Switch (119) - June 28, 2012 12. Drone Alone (114) - July 5, 2012 13. Chore Wars (109) - July 12, 2012 14. Dude, Where's My Lab? (115) - July 16, 2012 15. Air Leo (117) - October 8, 2012 16. Night of the Living Virus (104) - October 15, 2012 17. Mission Invisible (113) - October 22, 2012 18. Concert in a Can (118) - October 29, 2012 19. Mission: Space (120) - November 5, 2012 #Crush, Chop and Burn (101/102) A scrawny 14-year-old, having discovered his inventor stepdad has three bionic, super-powered teens living cloistered in a secret lab beneath their home, brings them out into the world. When Donald arranges to send his three bionically enhanced teenagers to a remote facility, they take measures to remain and keep their new best friend Leo company. #Commando App (103) Donald permits his bionic teens to attend high school, but getting on the bad side of school football bullies triggers Chase's macho alter-ego to emerge and put them in their place. #Leo's Jam (104) A dance is coming up, and Adam and Chase strive to help Leo look heroic to catch the interest of the girl of his dreams. #Rats on a Train (105) A runaway train presents the bionic superteens their first practical test. #Exoskeleton vs. Grandma (106) Rose, Tasha's criticizing mother, comes to visit, and Tasha hopes there'll be no suspicious activities or behaviors in the house to set her off. #Smart and Smarter (107) A less-than-perfect grade prompts super-smart Chase to run for Student of the Semester to prove his superiority to all. #Bionic Brithday Fail (108) The Davenport teens decide to throw Leo a surprise birthday bash. Surprisingly, they forget to invite Leo to it. #Death Spiral Smackdown (109) Principal Perry ups the ante for the school's annual athletic challenge and Leo tries to use one of his bionic buddies to gain an advantage. #Can I Borrow the Helicopter? (110) Growing pains hit the Davenport household over issues of trust, privacy and living together as roommates. #Back From the Future (111) A visitor from the future comes to the secret laboratory - Leo. #Chip Switch (112) After exchanging their super-abilities with one another, the superteens accidentally trap Leo in the school elevator with Principal Perry. #Drone Alone (113) When Donald and Tasha leave for a trip to Australia they leave Leo & the bionic kids home alone. Leo accidentally activates one of Mr. Davenport's devices which causes the bionic kids to glitch. #Chore Wars (114) The bionic kids learn about chores, allowances, money and greed and conduct a yard sale that goes wrong. #Dude, Where's My Lab? (115) When Tasha complains about Donald's addiction to technology, Donald proposes a tech-free beach day. Unfortunately, an incoming solar flare requires the bionic trio to remain in the RV/mobile lab instead of enjoying the beach. #Air Leo (116) While Leo aims to take on the 5-time school one-on-one basketball champ with some technological help, Adam auditions for an open spot on the cheerleading team against Bree. #Night of the Living Virus (117) With intent to speed up a download, Leo eliminates a firewall that allows a virus to enter Donald's software and turn Eddy evil. #Mission Invisible (118) The bionic teens are in danger of exposure when Principal Perry's newly installed security cameras capture superpowers in action. #Concert in a Can (119) Jealousy arises when new student Marcus bonds quickly with Adam and Chase and the three form a band together, but Leo's antipathy turns out to be more justifiable than first thought. #Mission: Space (120) Marcus wheedles himself into staying with the Davenports over the same weekend that an emergency necessitates Donald sending the superteens into space.